


The Freedom Thats Promised Me

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget delights in Franky's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Freedom Thats Promised Me

Bridget delights in Franky's smile, she knows Franky has wanted this, freedom, forever. Franky looks at everything with a huge smile, delighted to be free, to have company. Bridget is the one to finally insist they go home, smirking a little as Franky grumbles, leaning to whisper something utterly devine and probably just a little dirtier than she'd expected into her ear. Franky stares at her, then begins to giggle, smiling softly. 

"Good god Gidget... you are such a flirt."

"Yeah well, call it a celebration of your freedom." 

Franky laughs again, moves to kiss her and sighs softly. 

"Fuck it, let's go home."


End file.
